In SONOS (silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon) based non-volatile memory (NVM) cells, hot-carrier electron injection (HCI) into the nitride may be used to program a memory cell having a high threshold voltage (Vt) state and a low Vt state. Efficient HCI programming requires high channel region doping and a sharp drain junction; however, read disturb is aggravated by having high channel region doping. That is, the repeated reading of a memory cell in the low Vt state continuously increases the Vt of the memory cell. The Vt may increase to a point where the state of the memory cell may change from a low Vt state to a high Vt state, thus resulting in a reliability failure of the memory cell. Therefore, a need exists for a memory cell with increased reliability during repeated reads.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.